


Frustration

by Nerd_Queen



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 + 1, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Cause i dont give a fuck, Character name spelled viktor, Chris doesnt get boundaries, Coitus Interruptus, Fluff, Happy birthday yuurivoice enjoy my trash, Interruption, M/M, Making Out, Premature Ejaculation, Riding, Smut, Switching, Viktor screams a lot btw, lap dance, thigh highs, this was way longer than i wanted it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 00:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10231022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Queen/pseuds/Nerd_Queen
Summary: Yuuri is having trouble with his Eros routineSet between episodes 7 and 8





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi its been a while I'm sick yay
> 
> Anyway porn
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY YUURIVOICE
> 
> Check out this dude's tumblr he rocks:
> 
> yuurivoice.tumblr.com

 

“Again!” Viktor ordered, clapping his hands, the sound reverberating through the empty rink.

Yuuri groaned, returning to his starting position while Viktor rewound the music. Since coming second in the Cup of China, training had been brutal, to say the least. They had spent all of yesterday perfecting his free skate, and they had since moved on to his short program, which Viktor had initially said needed less work, but with the amount of gruelling practice Yuuri had been put through, he would assume that Viktor had withdrawn that statement in favour of watching Yuuri repeat the routine over and over.

The music sounded, the classical guitar echoing throughout the rink as Yuuri moved, twisting his arms and upper body until the violin kicked in, gliding across the ice gracefully as the sharp, high string instrument played, accompanying the guitar so perfectly.

He glided elegantly across the ice, body twisting and turning with ease to the routine he knew so well.

“Stop, stop!” Viktor called, pausing the music.

Yuuri halted, arms dropping to the sides with a groan.

“Please, just tell me what I’m doing wrong!” He pleaded as he skated up to the barrier of the rink.

“You’re nailing the choreography and technical elements, but there’s something wrong. It’s taken me until now to realise it.” Viktor told him, thumb on his chin and forefinger curled below his lower lip.

“And that is?” Yuuri asked expectantly, his patience wearing thin.

“It’s how you look, how your body tells the audience who you are, who you’re meant to be. At the moment, you look less like the seductive woman and more like a sexually frustrated virgin-”

“WELL MAYBE THAT’S BECAUSE IT’S WHAT I AM!” Yuuri yelled, finally at his wits end, cutting off his coach and slamming his hands onto the barrier, the shout echoing throughout the building.

For a minute, Viktor looked stunned, before an easy smirk slid onto his features, a hand reaching over and carefully covering one of Yuuri’s.

“If that’s your problem,” Viktor purred, leaning forward against the other side of the barrier. “I’d be more than happy to fix it for you... or with you, if you’d prefer~”

“Wh-What?”

“Only if you want to, I wouldn’t want to pressure you into a physical relationship with me-”

“No, no! It’s okay! I... I’ve wanted this for a while...” he mumbled, cheeks reddening.

“Excellent! But I’ll do it on one condition;” Viktor grinned, cyan eyes sparkling with mirth.

“C-condition?!”

“You have to seduce me. You can take as long as you need to, but if we’re going to do this you have to seduce me.”

“Why?”

“Well, it shows me that you’re fully consenting, and it will help you get into the role of the seductive woman.”

Seduce Viktor? Yuuri managed to seduce a whole audience, Viktor was nothing. But then again, that was his skating, not him. It was worth a shot.

He did his best to put on a confident smirk, pushing back his sweaty black hair.

“Oh, Vitya... when you said there was a condition, I wasn’t expecting it to be so easy~”

“Easy, is it now?” Viktor murmured, cocking a silver eyebrow. “Know this, I won’t give in so easily, you will really have to do your best.”

“Oh, Vitya... you have no idea what you do to me.~” Yuuri chuckled light-heartedly.

“Would you care to tell me, zoltose?” Viktor purred, folding his arms.

“Ever since I first saw you, God, I wanted you. I was too young to understand, but I know now I did. And I still do... it’s always been you, only you.” Yuuri whispered huskily.

“H-have I now?” Viktor asked, voice sounding tighter as he struggled to keep his cool.

“I used to touch myself to the thought of you... in fact, I still do. And since China, since you kissed me, you’ve been driving me insane with how much I want you, to kiss your delicious lips. They’re so addictive...”

“W-what’s stopping you?”

“Yeah Yuuri what’s stopping you?!” came a squeal, causing Yuuri and Viktor to turn their heads towards the source, the triplets.

“Nice going, Axel! You blew our cover! Now we’ll never get to hear what he has to say next!” Lutz whined, elbowing her sister.

“It’s fine, I’ll edit out this bit and post it online.” Loop shrugged.

“I’m sorry!” Axel wailed.

Yuuri buried his face in his hands, groaning as he felt his face heat up.

“How much did you three hear?” He asked, the question coming out muffled by his hands.

“Everything! It’s going online tonight!”

“Oh my god! No! Absolutely not!” Yuuri shrieked, leaning over the barrier to snatch the cell phone. “Give me that! What six year old has a cell phone anyway?!”

“It’s mom’s.” Axel supplied, moving the phone out of Yuuri’s flailing grasp.

“We stole it.” Lutz said, taking the phone from her sister to keep it away from Yuuri.

“We’ll probably get grounded but it will be worth it. You guys have had a massive shipping community since China. It’s lead by your friend Phichit.” Loop said, taking the phone and holding it away from her, causing Yuuri to have to reach further over the rink.

“Give! Me! The phone!” Yuuri huffed, the barrier pressing into his stomach as he leaned further forward. “Viktor! Help me- AHHHHHH!” He screamed as he fell forwards over the rink, landing face first on the scratched, damp linoleum floor, stomach pressed flat against the barrier, legs dangling in the air. “...ow...”

“Yuuri!” Viktor gasped, running towards him.

“Oh crap! Yuuri we’re so sorry!” the triplets shrieked in unison, bowing in apology.

“Yuuri, take my hands.” Viktor instructed, gripping Yuuri’s hands tightly, dragging him forwards slowly, allowing his legs to slide down until Yuuri was lying on the floor, letting go to help him up.

“We’re sorry!” Axel cried.

“We’ll delete the video!” Lutz insisted.

“And give the phone back to mom!” Loop squealed.

“There you girls are!” Yuuko cried, running towards them. “And that’s where my phone went!”

“We’re sorry mom! We just wanted to take some pictures and videos of Yuuri practicing! We won’t do it again!”

“Knowing you three, that’s a lie.” Yuuko murmured, taking her phone and putting it in the pocket of her white fleece. “It’s getting late, you three. We should head home. Can I trust you two to lock up?”

“Actually I’m pretty beat... someone’s been an evil coach today.” Yuuri said, side-eyeing Viktor as he reached for his guards.

“I suppose I have been rather harsh today. Let’s head home, but we begin practice at six am sharp, and you’re running to the rink.”

“What?! Since when did you become so cruel?!” Yuuri whined, clipping the guards onto his skates before heading the locker room.

 

One thing he enjoyed about being home, was going to soak in the hot springs after practice. Nothing beat soaking his tired muscles in the naturally hot water.

Viktor had already gone ahead to the bank of the spring to stretch, leaving Yuuri alone in the changing room.

Viktor’s words still rung in his head.

‘You have to seduce me.’

This whole seducing thing was turning out harder than expected. He was so close to seducing Viktor but then the triplets interrupted and he fell on his face. Yuuri groaned inwardly at the memory.

He saw Viktor stretching outside the glass sliding door, creamy skin pulled taut over slim muscle, broad shoulders flexing perfectly, back arching beautifully, Yuuri’s eyes falling onto Viktor’s sculpted ass.

He had to be doing this on purpose to torture Yuuri because holy shit, it was working.

Yuuri reached for his towel, before looking in the mirror.

He stared at his reflection, his dark bangs and wide brown eyes, his strong and slender body, the hardening cock between his strong thighs. He dropped his towel and marched confidently toward the door, silently thanking the universe that no one was there to see him.

By now Viktor was seated comfortably in the hot spring, head tipped back as he soaked in the water, tilting forward once he heard Yuuri close the glass door.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” Viktor murmured confidently as Yuuri slipped into the water, moving towards Viktor. “No towel? Where’s your shame, Yuu-ri?” Viktor grinned, drawing out the syllables of Yuuri’s name.

“Don’t act like you don’t love it.” Yuuri husked, internally cringing at the line.

“I don’t know, I think I’ll need a little convincing...” Viktor purred, lips curling into a devilish smirk.

“Convincing? You just keep making things harder for me, don’t you, Vitya?”

“Actually, I’d say you’re the one who’s ha- Mph!” Viktor purred, unable to finish his sentence as Yuuri’s lips sealed over his.

“Shut up.” Yuuri commanded breathlessly as he pulled away briefly before diving back in, teasing his tongue against Viktor’s bottom lip.

Viktor groaned softly, opening his mouth to allow Yuuri in, feeling his tongue swirl around his mouth and against his.

Yuuri pulled away, panting heavily as a thin trail of saliva connected their mouths.

“Yuuri... if you keep doing this I won’t be able to control myself.” Viktor panted, cupping Yuuri’s cheek.

“Then don’t.” Yuuri hushed, straddling Viktor’s hips. “It’s just me and you.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.” Viktor groaned, pulling Yuuri into a heated kiss, hand slipping from his cheek and sliding down Yuuri’s steam-slicked chest, finding one of his nipples and taking it between two fingers, squeezing it gently, causing Yuuri bite down on Viktor’s bottom lip, Viktor groaning and Yuuri beginning to worry it gently.

Yuuri slid his slender fingers into Viktor’s silky, wet, silver hair, groaning as he began to grind into the Russian skater.

The press of Viktor’s lips became more persistent, hands reaching down to grab Yuuri’s ass.

“Yuuri, oh god, Yuuri.” He groaned, mouthing Yuuri’s neck.

“Have I seduced you?” Yuuri giggled, biting one of his kiss swollen lips.

“Fuck, consider me seduced.” Viktor groaned as Yuuri pulled him back up by his hair for a kiss, tongues clashing and swirling against each other perfectly.

Suddenly, they were pulled apart by a hand on a shoulder each.

“No! No! Absolutely not!” yelled the owner of the offending hands, Yuuri’s older sister. “No sexual activities in the hot springs!”

Viktor frowned.

“Yuu-ri why didn’t you tell me?”

“I... got caught up in the moment...” Yuuri mumbled from behind his hands.

“Breaking rules just for me? What a naughty boy~”

“Please, try keep the fucking to the bedroom.” Mari groaned, eyes screwed shut. “I don’t want a repeat of thirteen year old Yuuri’s ‘accidents’. Cum is a nightmare to get out of the water.”

“MARI!”

“What? I’m just being honest. Like there wasn’t a reason you had multiple copies of the same Viktor poster.”

“Poster? Of me?” Viktor asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“MARI!”

“What?!”

“Please can you just go!” Yuuri whined, feeling like he wanted to die right there and then.

“Okay, fine, but you two better not start again.” Mari said flatly, turning on her heel and beginning to walk away.

“Oh don’t worry, you completely slaughtered the mood!” Yuuri called after her, before flopping forwards against Viktor with a groan. “I want to die.”

“We’re not having the best luck with this, are we?” Viktor smiled softly, stroking Yuuri’s hair.

“Nope.”

  
Yuuri slumped forwards against the table, groaning. He’d failed twice and was getting more and more frustrated with each minute that passed.

After the failure in the hot springs, his frustration had increased drastically. It was all going so well and then Mari had to come in and ruin it. He always managed to get Viktor right where he wanted him, then someone would interrupt them.

It was like the universe was just playing an incredibly frustrating prank on him.

Yuuri watched as Viktor drained the crystalline glass of water, a couple droplets spilling from his plush, addictive lips and racing down his exposed collarbone that Yuuri so desperately wanted to sink his teeth into.

He just wanted to climb over the table and have Viktor take him there and then- but he couldn’t. He couldn’t just jump on Viktor, he had to seduce him. God, this was becoming frustrating.

Yuuri ground his teeth together, gripping the table tightly.

“Something to matter?” Viktor asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

Yuuri’s lips moved before his mind did.

“Oh, it’s just this katsudon. It’s missing something.” He murmured absently, drumming his fingers onto the table.

“You’re not allowed katsudon until you win.” Viktor chuckled lightly, setting his chopsticks aside.

“It’s missing something in it... I’m thinking egg. Yes, this katsudon is missing egg, a Russian egg. A thick, warm, gooey Russian egg.~” Yuuri purred, leaning over the table until his face was centimetres from Viktor’s.

Viktor stared at him blankly for a moment, a grin splitting onto his face, small snickers escaping his lips before breaking into a fit of shrieking laughter, Yuuri frowning and cringing internally.

“Russian egg? Really? HAHA oh my God. ..” Viktor laughed. “I’ll give you merits for trying though, but just pfft HAHA! I’m not laughing at you, just at the pick up line. Points for originality.”

“Okay, I get it. It sucked. We’re done here.” Yuuri said flatly, getting up and brushing himself off.

“Whah-haha Yuuri... Yuuri where are you going?” Viktor asked, calming down.

“To my room, I have an early start tomorrow don’t I?” Yuuri called as he disappeared behind the door, heading up the stairs and through the hall to him room, slamming the door behind him and flopping onto his bed with an anguished scream.

He continued like this for a while, until he felt his phone vibrate against his thigh. He rolled over and pulled it out of his pocket, checking the caller ID before answering.

“Hey Yuuri!” Phichit’s cheery voice sang on the other end.

“Oh, hey Phichit. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to call you to check up on you. Training has been a nightmare, Celestino’s basically become Satan with a ponytail.” Phichit groaned on the other end.

“Oh yeah, I remember that. Let me guess, lecturing you about the competition and how you’re screwed if you don’t get your act together when you already think it’s perfect?”

“YES. It sucks. My feet hurt worse than usual I want to DIE Yuuri. How the hell did you survive this?”

“I had a good friend, nice guy who’s a musical nerd and loves hamsters.”

“Aw Yuuri, that’s so sweet. How’s everything? How’re you doing over there?”

“I’m exhausted and frustrated. Viktor’s basically become the coach from hell.”

“What? I don’t believe that. Viktor seems way too chill.”

“Chill? He made me practice my SP for eight hours on end without telling me what I was doing wrong, only stopping me when he noticed something wrong.”

“Oh... that’s not very good coaching, is it?”

“He did eventually tell me what I was doing wrong, but I was so stressed out I snapped at him.” Yuuri groaned, burying his face in his palm.

“Oh, Yuuri. It must be really difficult having your boyfriend as your coach, huh? You guys fighting?”

“What? No! We’re not fighting, he understood when I snapped at him and ended practice.”

“Oh thank god. I thought my ship was sinking for a second there. So what was wrong with your SP?”

“I had the choreography and technical elements nailed, but it was how I was looking and moving.”

“Oh. Were you too tense?”

“...He said I didn’t look like a seductive woman, he said I looked like a sexually frustrated virgin.”

“Ouch. And you snapped?”

“I yelled: well that’s what I am!” Yuuri groaned.

“Oh my god. How did he react? You said he was pretty chill, right?”

“He offered to quote unquote ‘take care of it for me’-”

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT HE OFFERED TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU?! I mean yeah he’s your boyfriend but I thought it would’ve been a more eventual process of being cute and fluffy for a while before getting to the fucking-”

“On one condition.”

“What?”

“He said there was one condition. I had to seduce him.”

“Seems easy enough, you’ve already seduced the whole of Japan and China, Viktor is basically nothing compared to that. Wow, I never thought I’d say those words in the same sentence. ‘Viktor Nikiforov is nothing’ ah! No! That doesn’t sound right!”

“Believe me, I’ve tried seducing him. It isn’t easy.”

“How many times and how did you go wrong?”

“First try was in the rink, I was doing pretty well but then Yuuko’s triplets interrupted and I fell on my face.”

A loud, crackling snort sounded on the other end of the phone, Yuuri laughing too, as the whole idea was pretty funny in hindsight.

“S- haha sorry Yuuri, hold on I’m just gonna get some popcorn.”

“I’d advise you against that. It gets worse, so you might choke.”

“IMHERETELLMEEVERYTHING.”

“Attempt two was going really well, we were, ah... in the hot springs... and making out... and grinding on each other... and groping each other...”

“Whaft happlened?!” Phichit asked, voice muffled by the popcorn in his mouth.

“...Mari pulled us apart yelling about what we’re doing was against onsen rules.”

He heard Phichit cough on the other end, wheezing slightly.

“Blegh... ugh... you were right. I did choke... no more popcorn for now.”

“I warned you.”

“Yeah, yeah sorry mom. What happened next?”

“The latest attempt was just now. I used a katsudon themed pick up line at dinner, to, y’know, get things going... and he just started laughing.”

“Yuuri, I can’t blame him. A katsudon pickup line? Seriously?”

“I know. I’m just stuck here sexually frustrated and I was screaming into a pillow before you called me.”

“Poor baby.. Okay. It is my sworn duty as your best friend, wingman and maid of honour/best man at your wedding to help you. Do you know any Viktor’s kinks?”

“N-no not really...”

“Damn. Who would?”

“Definitely not Yurio.”

“Okay, he’s off the list. Mila?”

“Probably not. Georgi?”

“Doubt it. Wait, isn’t he quite friendly with Christophe Giacometti?”

“They’re best friends.”

“Then he’d definitely know! Do you have his number?”

“...Nope.”

“This is why I exist.” Phichit sighed. “Lemme send it to you, then get back to me immediately.”

“Okay.”

“Number sent! Project seduce Viktor correctly is go!”

“You are the single most embarrassing person I’ve ever met.”

“Love you too! Bye!” Phichit sang, ending the call.

Yuuri opened the message from Phichit, adding Christophe’s number to his contacts before calling him, drumming his fingers on his thigh nervously as he heard it ring.

“Bonjour? Qui est-ce?” came the crackly voice on the other end.

“Christophe, it’s Yuuri... Yuuri Katsuki.” Yuuri mumbled.

“Ah! Yuuri, what can I do for you? Is Viktor being impossible again? A good cure for that would be a good backhanded slap across the face.”

“N-no! Not at all!”

“He is eating properly, isn’t he?”

“Y-yeah. Look, I was practicing my Eros program today, and there was something wrong with the way I looked...”

“Coming to me for skating tips? Naughty~ I’m not sure Viktor would approve of going behind his back, but then again that’s how he likes it~”

“N-no! He said I looked like a sexually frustrated virgin and I snapped at him, and he was fine with that. H-he offered to, Um, take care of it for me. B-but I had to seduce him if it was going to happen.”

“Seems easy enough. You’ve seduced entire audiences before.”

“The thing is, I’ve tried three times, and I’ve either messed up or got interrupted.”

“Poor child, poor, horny child.”

“Y-yeah. So I was talking to Phichit and he suggested I call you because you’d probably know what Viktor likes...”

“About you? He doesn’t shut up about that.”

“S-seriously?!”

“During your SP he didn’t leave me alone prattling on about you.”

“W-what did he say?”

“He said he adored the way your body moved with the music, like song was being played through your movements. He loves it when your hair is slicked back, he loves your thighs, he loves how you look in black, he loves how flexible you are and he loves how you look in his costume. That’s the clean version anyway.”

“C-clean version?!”

“He said some pretty explicit stuff that you’ll probably experience, if you pull this off. Oh, and if you’re talking what he likes kink-wise, he has a thing for thigh high stockings.”

“O-okay!” Yuuri stammered, face feeling very hot at the thought of what Chris had said. “T-thank you, Christophe!”

“Anytime, Yuuri. Call me afterwards, okay?”

“Uhhh sure?”

“Actually you might not be done until the morning. Viktor can be insatiable. Having a hotel room next to his when he was younger was a nightmare.”

“... I... Um... bye!”

“Bonne chance!” Christophe grinned before disconnecting the call.

Yuuri scrolled through his contacts, reaching Phichit’s and selecting it, hitting that call button urgently. He answered after one ring.

“What did Chris say?! We need to know Viktor’s kinks!”

“Christophe said Viktor loves it when my hair is slicked back, when I’m wearing black, when I’m wearing his clothes and is apparently obsessed with the way I move, with or without music and how flexible I am. He apparently has a stocking kink and loves massive thighs.”

“Jesus Christ he’s perfect for you, your thighs could kill a man.”

“Okay, so how are we gonna do this?”

“Do you have any stockings?”

“Lemme check...” Yuuri murmured, putting Phichit on loudspeaker to root through his drawers, finding a pair of thick, black thigh highs. “Yeah, a pair of black thigh highs. That good?”

“Perfect! You have any of his shirts lying around?”

Yuuri looked around the room, eyes locking onto the laundry basket near his bed, spying a blue and white stripped long-sleeved t-shirt, reaching for it and grabbing it tightly.

“Yeah, what else?”

“Put on the stockings and a black dancers belt, then put the shirt over it.”

Yuuri nodded, setting down the phone and pulling his sweatshirt over his head, dropping it on the floor, quickly followed by his t-shirt, sweatpants and boxers, reaching for his drawer and rooting through it until he found the black dancers belt.

“You should probably clean up a little if you’re gonna have sex. Like, just from experience.” Phichit said on the other end.

“I showered an hour ago, that good enough?” Yuuri asked as he pulled the dancers belt on, along with the stockings.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Stockings on?”

“Yep.” Yuuri confirmed, pulling Viktor’s shirt over his head. “Wow, this so soft. No wonder he loves this shirt so much.”

“Which one?”

“Blue and white horizontal stripes.”

“Sexy. Okay, you have any contacts?”

“That’s aren’t dry? I think so. I’ll look.” Yuuri murmured, digging through his dresser until he found a small blue container. “Okay, I do have them.”

“Put them in.”

“But I hate putting in contacts!” Yuuri whined.

“Yuuri, a scale from one to Jesus-fucking-Christ-take-me-now how frustrated are you?”

“Probably a little more than the last one.”

“Then you’re gonna put in the contacts so you can see what you’re doing. You’ll thank me later.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m putting them in.” Yuuri sighed, putting in the contacts and blinking a rapidly a few times. “Let me guess, take my hair gel and slick back my hair?”

“Only a little, because hair gel and sex, especially hot and heavy sex, do not mix well.”

“Duly noted.” Yuuri said as he unscrewed the lid, taking a smidge of the thick, translucent gel on his fingers and running his hands through his hair to slick it back.

“Now send me a picture.”

Yuuri nodded, following Phichit’s instruction.

“Damn, you look great! So here’s what you’re gonna do;”

“I’m listening.”

“Go into Viktor’s room, if he’s there and awake then climb onto his lap, if he’s asleep you straddle him, and if he’s not there, then sit and wait for him, but whatever you do, do not touch yourself.”

“Got it.” Yuuri nodded. “Anything else?”

“He loves how you move, right? Seduce him with a lap dance. You were the king of those back in Detroit.”

“Okay... what song?”

“No song. Let your body portray any music and rhythm it wants to. Go with the flow, but never break eye contact. Don’t stare at him with wide, open eyes. Give him a hooded look, you know, the one you used to give the audience while hanging upside down in our Turn Me On routine back in the club.”

“Okay. Got it.”

“Go get ‘em tiger!” Phichit cheered. “There’s a possibility you won’t be able to walk tomorrow, so I’d suggest heating pads after that. And use lots of lube, otherwise it’s gonna hurt.”

“Okay... thanks Phichit, you’re the best.”

“Only for my BFF! Have fun~” Phichit sang, hanging up.

 

Yuuri was stood outside Viktor’s room, trying to calm his erratic breathing. It was going to work this time, it was fool proof. No one came into Viktor’s room but Yuuri and Makkachin, who was sleeping downstairs on Yuuri’s mothers lap as she watched a soap opera with Yuuri’s father and sister.

He peeked through the paper sliding door, watching Viktor as he sat cross legged on his bed, earbuds in his ears and staring intently at the laptop in front of him, illuminated by the eerie glow the screen.

Yuuri took a deep breath and slid into Viktor’s room, padding quietly on the lush rug laid out in front of the bed, Viktor remaining unfazed by Yuuri’s presence.

Slowly and quietly, Yuuri climbed onto the bed, snapping Viktor’s laptop shut, Viktor’s head tilting up as his eyes slowly trailed up Yuuri’s body, icy blue locking with his warm brown in a hungry stare.

“So that’s where my shirt went. It looks good on you, Yuuri.” Viktor purred, smirking softly. “So tell me; are you going to seduce me?”

“Oh, Vitya...” Yuuri purred, skirting a hand across Viktor’s exposed collarbone, leaning over to whisper in his ear. “You have no idea.” He whispered, placing a small kiss just behind Viktor’s ear.

Viktor removed his earbuds, moving his laptop onto the nightstand and sitting further back on his bed, back against the headboard as his eyes raked over Yuuri’s form once more, a small groan escaping his lips.

“Keep your eyes on me, Viktor. Never look away.”

“What are you...?” Viktor asked as Yuuri began to climb into Viktor’s lap, pushing himself up onto his knees and towering over Viktor. “Oh.” Was all he said, his throat visibly working as he watched Yuuri begin to move, hips swaying and arms stretching above him.

Yuuri slowly pulled his arms down, smoothly thrusting his hips forwards, clenching his abdomen then arching his back, moving his body in sensual, wave-like movements, hips swaying and grinding against Viktor in teasing circular motions.

Yuuri studied Viktor’s face, smirking at the beautiful blue eyes widened in a mixture of awe and shock, cyan irises stretching into a thin ring around dilated pupils, the smirk growing more and more confident as he saw the dark rose blush contrasting Viktor’s pale skin, mouth agape from lost words.

Yuuri gripped the hem of the soft shirt he was wearing, stretching it and flashing Viktor a teasing glimpse of his undulating abdomen, giggling when he saw Viktor’s hands fist themselves in his bedsheets.

“You can just give in, Vitya. Touch me, take me.” Yuuri whispered breathily, grinding harder against Viktor as he took Viktor by the wrists and placed his hands on his thighs.

Viktor’s jaw clenched, lips pressing into a thin line as his hands stiffened on Yuuri’s thighs.

“So stubborn.” Yuuri tutted, slinging his arms over Viktor’s shoulders and pulling himself flush against Viktor, staring deep into his eyes and grinding his hips harshly into Viktor’s, hearing a small whimper from the other man.

Yuuri’s arms stretched upwards, curving backwards, the rest of his upper body following suit until he was in a bridge formation, Viktor’s shirt riding up on him and sliding down towards Yuuri’s chest. Yuuri rolled over, bringing himself up with a languid undulation of his body, hips swaying as he ground his ass into Viktor’s crotch.

He felt Viktor slip his hands under the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer possessively.

“You want me to take it off?” Yuuri purred, looking over his shoulder at Viktor, who was blushing a dark pink, gripping Yuuri’s hips tightly.

“... Yes...” Was the husked growl he got in reply, Viktor’s hands running up Yuuri’s torso, bunching up and carrying his shirt with it.

“You want to do it for me?” Yuuri smirked, moaning when he felt Viktor pinch his nipples. “Ah!”

“I would quite like to....Yes...” Viktor purred, mouthing the back of Yuuri’s neck and he lifted the shirt over his head, pulling Yuuri closer and kissing along his neck, trailing onto his shoulder and around the his shoulder blades, kneading Yuuri’s strong thighs in his hands, hearing a groan from the younger skater.

“Mnnnh... that feels good Viktor~” Yuuri mewled, grinding languidly against his lover, bending himself backwards to kiss Viktor, cupping the ball of the latter’s jaw and kissing him deeply as Viktor’s hand travelled down the arc of his abdomen, tracing invisible figures along his hips.

“Aren’t you uncomfortable like that?” Viktor murmured against Yuuri’s lips, concerned.

“No, it’s quite comfortable actually.” Yuuri smiled, kissing Viktor roughly on the lips, tongue slipping into the Russian’s mouth, playing with his tongue and swirling around.

“You think you could turn around for me? I want to hold you properly.” Viktor asked, Yuuri nodding and pulling away from his lovers arms and turning around, bringing himself chest to chest with Viktor, Viktor’s hands running down his spine as he hummed appreciatively.

“Have I seduced you?”

“Oh, Yuuri, I was seduced the minute you closed my laptop. You look absolutely gorgeous, I won’t be able to hold myself back.”

Yuuri slung his arms over Viktor’s shoulders, hands threading into his hair and he began to grind against Viktor once more, pulling him into a passionate kiss, tongues and teeth clashing in a frantic, needy dance, Viktor gripping Yuuri’s thighs like a lifeline, teasing a few fingers under the black dancers belt and pressing them into Yuuri’s ass.

Yuuri pulled away, panting heavily and pressing a sloppy kiss onto Viktor’s jaw, trailing along to his neck, hearing Viktor gasp when Yuuri placed his mouth over Viktor’s pulse.

“Ah!” Viktor gasped, moaning when Yuuri began to suck his pulse. “Ohh fuck, Yuuri...”

Yuuri grinned against Viktor’s skin, grinding harder against Viktor, rutting against him in circular rolls of his hips.

“Fuck, oh god, Yuuri... yess... fuck, ah!” Viktor moaned, gripping Yuuri’s ass tightly, tilting his head back as Yuuri rutted against him and sucked on his neck.

Yuuri could feel the moans coming from Viktor’s throat against his lips, growing louder and louder by the second.

“Yes, oh god, moya lyubov, you’re so good!~ ah!~ yes!~” Viktor moaned, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck, Yu-hah... Yuuri I-I don’t know if I’ll be able to last much long- ah!~ if you keep doing th- ahhh~” he whined, nails digging into Yuuri’s thighs.

Yuuri couldn’t help himself, he couldn’t stop himself. Not when he had Viktor, exposed and open, beneath him at his mercy.

“Yu- AH!~ Yuuri, please... oh fuck~ ohh~ Yuuri~ hah Y-Yuuri~” Viktor panted, breathing becoming laboured as he bit down on his lip as Yuuri mouthed his collarbone, Yuuri’s hand pulling at the waistband of Viktor’s sweatpants and briefs, disappearing underneath the two layers of fabric.

Viktor’s eyes shot open, mouth agape as his hips jumped forwards, abdomen clenching and shoulders jerking backwards, head thrown back, a loud moan ripping itself from his throat.

“AH!~” Viktor cried, a bright red blush spreading over his face and all down his neck.

Viktor’s eyes went wide, clasping his hands over his face and doubling over, curling into Yuuri’s chest.

“...oh my god... I can’t believe I just did that...” came the muffled whine of embarrassment opposite Yuuri. “I came before we got to do anything and soiled a perfectly good pair of sweatpants while doing it.”

“I... I made you do that?”

“You think I got myself that worked up on my own?” Viktor replied, looking up at Yuuri. “I’m so sorry. I wanted this to be perfect and I messed it up. I’m a five time figure skating world champion yet I have an orgasm just when we get to foreplay.”

“Hey,” Yuuri cooed, pulling Viktor to him and kissing the top of his head. “It’s fine. I was afraid it was gonna be me who did that. It’ll be okay, we’ll just wait for you to recover and then we can, uh, get to the real fun.” Yuuri smiled, blushing as he kissing Viktor’s temple.

“You’re too good to me, Yuuri Katsuki.” Viktor murmured kissing Yuuri on the lips tenderly.

Yuuri cupped the ball of Viktor’s jaw, kissing him back lovingly, taking Viktor’s lower lip between his teeth and worrying it gently until the skin broke.

Viktor sighed into the kiss, placing a hand on Yuuri’s lower back, pulling him closer, other hand massaging Yuuri’s thigh tenderly.

Viktor deepened the kiss, sitting up and carefully laying Yuuri down onto the bed, pulling away from him to pepper kisses all over his face and neck, both hands on Yuuri’s thighs and inching closer to his crotch as he kissed Yuuri’s collarbone, latching on and sucking softly.

Yuuri whined quietly, shifting and squirming in an attempt to get those skilful hands where he desperately needed them.

“All in due time, zoltose.” Viktor chuckled, kissing down along Yuuri’s sternum.

“I’m not sure if it’s a good idea to tease someone who’s sexually frustra- oh!~” Yuuri squeaked as he felt Viktor’s mouth over his nipple, sucking it and playing at it with his tongue.

One of Viktor’s hands left the thigh it was stroking to take a nipple in between two deft fingers, twisting and tweaking it, Yuuri writhing beneath him.

“Sensitive?” Viktor asked as he switched to the other one, placing a soft kiss in the centre of Yuuri’s toned chest.

“F-fuck!~” Yuuri whined, biting his lip.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Viktor chuckled darkly, nipping and sucking his way down Yuuri’s body, Yuuri breathing out a puff of air and slipping his hands into Viktor’s hair.

Viktor stopped just above Yuuri’s crotch, gazing up at him with hooded cerulean eyes.

“Yuuri... is this okay?” Viktor asked carefully, looking directly into Yuuri’s blown out mahogany eyes. “I won’t go any further until you say if it’s okay.”

“O-okay. Y-yeah it’s okay. You can t-touch me.” Yuuri stammered, spreading his legs to make a cradle for Viktor.

Viktor placed a hand over Yuuri’s tented crotch, palming the erect cock through the black material, muted sparks of pleasure eliciting from the minor contact.

Viktor’s hand traced the outline of Yuuri’s cock through the dancers belt, fingertips playing lightly at the small damp spot where the head was, Yuuri’s hips jumping at the contact as he moaned quietly.

“Ah~ mnh~ Viktoor!~” Yuuri whined as Viktor hooked his fingers under the elastic of his dancers belt, pulling the garment down and exposing Yuuri’s erect cock to the cool air, sliding the dancers belt down Yuuri’s legs as carefully as possible, not wanting to remove the stockings clinging to his toned legs.

“Beautiful.” Viktor gasped, staring in awe at the sight before him.

“No I’m not...” Yuuri groaned, arm thrown over his face while the other was fisted in Viktor’s (tortured) comforter.

“Yuuri.” Viktor said seriously. “Look at me.” He ordered sternly.

Yuuri pulled his arm off of his face, sitting up slightly and looking Viktor in the eye.

“Don’t ever say anything like that ever again. You are an incredible, beautiful person. You are the most kind, funny, down-to-earth and genuinely amazing person I’ve ever met. Your hair reminds me of the night sky in St. Petersburg, your eyes give me more energy than the morning coffee they resemble, your smile could kill a man with how cute it is, and I’m honestly surprised I’m not dead yet.”

“Viktor... stop, you’re making me blush. You don’t have to say all of those things.”

“Why? Am I not allowed to tell my boyfriend how beautiful he is?”

“It’s embarrassing...”

“Is it now? But I haven’t gotten to the best parts~” Viktor smirked, voice growing darker. “Have you any idea how beautiful your collarbones are? They look even better now that I’ve marked them~” Viktor breathed, sucking on Yuuri’s collarbone. “Your nipples, so cute and perky, I love how you squirm when I play with them.” He chuckled, tweaking Yuuri’s nipples playfully. “Your thighs, oh god, Yuuri your thighs.” Viktor groaned, massaging Yuuri’s thighs, kneading them in his hands. “Where do I begin on your thighs?” He asked, dragging his hands up onto Yuuri’s hips. “And your cock... how can I forget this beauty?” Viktor asked, taking Yuuri’s cock in his hand, stroking it up and down lightly, revelling in the delicious whine that pulled itself from Yuuri’s lips.

“Ah!~ oh god...” Yuuri squeaked as he felt Viktor’s hand wrap around the girth of his cock, dragging up and down slowly, steadily. “F-faster... Viktor, please~”

Viktor leaned forwards to kiss Yuuri’s neck, nipping the skin gingerly as he pumped his hand faster, thumb brushing over the swollen head of Yuuri’s cock, causing his hips to jump with a throaty cry.

“Viktor!~” Yuuri cried, feeling Viktor’s lips trail their way down his chest and abdomen quickly as his thumb rubbed over the leaking slit of Yuuri’s cock head.

“Yuuri...” Viktor whispered, the name coming out as more of a growl due to how much darker his voice had gotten. “Is it okay for me to use my mouth?”

“Yes! Oh god, fuck, yes!~” Yuuri whined, moaning loudly as he felt Viktor lick a long stripe from the base to the head with the flat of his tongue.

“Good.” Viktor husked. “You taste delicious, Yuuri.” He murmured breathlessly after swirling his tongue over the head of Yuuri’s cock. “So, very delicious. I can’t wait to eat you up.~” Viktor groaned, dipping his head down and taking Yuuri into his mouth, stopping just below the head and sucking lightly, playing with the tip with his tongue.

“AH!~” Yuuri cried, immediately fisting his hands in Viktor’s hair when the older man took him in deeper. “Oh god, oh my god, holy shi- ahhh~”

To say it was embarrassing how close Yuuri was, was an understatement. His thighs were already shaking and his breathing already shallow and erratic, he could feel the knot in his abdomen growing tighter, tighter, restraining himself by pure force of will.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to steady his breathing and biting his lip to suppress any noise.

“Yuuri...” Viktor breathed, pulling off of Yuuri’s cock, still pumping it gently in his hand. “Don’t be so shy, Yuuri. Let me hear you...”

“Y-you don’t want to hear me...”

“I think I do.” Viktor countered, taking Yuuri all the way down to the back of his throat before the younger man could respond.

“Oh GOD! Ah~ Viktor~ Viktor!~” He groaned as Viktor began to suck on him, bobbing his head and staring up at him with dark, lidded cerulean eyes.

His hips jerked up into Viktor’s mouth, forcing his cock deeper into Viktor’s throat, Viktor’s hooded eyes going wide for a second, moaning around his cock as he pressed a hand down on Yuuri’s hips to hold down and bobbing his head faster, Yuuri gripping him by his hair as he moaned loudly.

“AH!~ fuck!~ fuck!~ Ohhh god...~ Vitya, hah Vitya, your mouth is so good~”

Viktor swirled his tongue around the base of Yuuri’s cock, dragging the muscle up the underside of his cock, pressing into a bulging vein and sucking harder on Yuuri’s cock.

“Viktor!~ oh fuck VikTOR!~”

He came with a shout, hips buckling under Viktor’s firm hold and back arching into a perfect curve, toes curling and head thrown back, cumming into Viktor’s mouth.

“VIKTOR!~”

Viktor swallowed it all down, pulling off and wiping his lips with the back of his hand.

“You okay?” Viktor asked as Yuuri came down from his high. “Was this okay?”

“Y-yeah... it was better than okay.” Yuuri confirmed breathlessly as Viktor reached over to kiss his forehead.

“Don’t want to continue or stop here?” Viktor asked, taking Yuuri in his arms and holding him close. “Don’t feel you have to continue on my account, I don’t mind if we stop here. All that matters to me is that you’re happy and comfortable, okay?”

“I want to keep going... I just need a minute.” Yuuri replied, nuzzling into Viktor’s chest.

“Take as long as you need, lyubov. I’ll wait as long as you need me to.” Viktor murmured, kissing Yuuri gently on the cheek.

Yuuri smiled softly, reaching up to kiss Viktor on the lips gently, grimacing and pulling back.

“What’s wrong?” Viktor asked, squeezing Yuuri’s bicep gently.

“It’s nothing... I just... I taste really weird.” Yuuri mumbled, blushing brightly, Viktor smiling at the sight of his blush and cupping a reddened cheek.

“Ah, that makes sense.” He said thoughtfully. “Do you want me to go wash my mouth out?”

“N-no. It’s okay, I, uh, kinda liked it...” Yuuri said quietly, embarrassed by his confession.

A small smile slid onto Viktor’s lips as he cupped the ball of Yuuri’s jaw, pulling him into a chaste kiss.

Yuuri sighed into the kiss, reaching up and wrapping his arms around Viktor’s shoulders and pulling himself closer to Viktor’s warm body, bare chest against the soft cotton of Viktor’s t-shirt. Yuuri kissed him back, feeling Viktor smile against his lips and rest his hands below Yuuri’s shoulder blades, fingertips gently massaging the muscles there.

Yuuri allowed his hands to slowly drag down Viktor’s torso, bare hands sliding against his t-shirt and teaching the hem at Viktor’s hips, tracing the sliver of exposed skin left from where his shirt rode up ever to slightly. Viktor kissed him back with a little more pressure, Yuuri parting his lips to allow Viktor in. His tongue met with Yuuri’s, swirling around and exploring his mouth, revelling in the small moan that slipped from Yuuri’s throat and vibrated against his lips.

Yuuri slipped his hands under Viktor’s t-shirt, running his fingers over the firm muscle of his back, fingertips skirting across to his toned abdomen, dancing upwards to the centre of his chest, fingertips barely grazing Viktor’s hardened nipples. Viktor pulled away suddenly, causing Yuuri to whimper at the loss of contact, only for Viktor’s hands to join Yuuri’s at the hem of his t-shirt and pulling it upwards sharply, whipping it over his head and throwing it somewhere in the room.

“Was that really necessary?” Yuuri asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes.” Viktor said breathlessly, pulling Yuuri back into a heated kiss.

Yuuri groaned into the kiss, pushing Viktor onto his back and nibbling Viktor’s lip softly.

“Hi there.” Viktor grinned as they pulled apart for air.

“Hey.” Yuuri smiled, laughing softly.

“What’s so funny?” Viktor asked, an edge of laughter in his voice.

“I don’t know!” Yuuri laughed.

“Pfft then why are you laughing?!” Viktor snickered at the giggling man above him.

“I- haha! T-told you, I don’t know!” Yuuri laughed, breaking into a fit of giggles.

“Your laugh is adorable, you should laugh more.” Viktor murmured softly as he and Yuuri calmed down.

“You think so?” Yuuri asked timidly, pursing his lips and looking away from his boyfriend.

“Yuuri, silly Yuuri. I know so.”

Yuuri smiled at that, moving closer to Viktor, brushing his lips lightly over Viktor’s.

“What have I told you about saying stuff like that?” Yuuri asked with a smile, fingers tracing invisible patterns on the soft skin of Viktor’s chest.

“What have I told you about putting yourself down, hm, Yuu-ri?”

Yuuri rolled his eyes, leaning down and pressing his lips against Viktor’s roughly, hands wandering up Viktor’s neck and along his chest. Viktor kissed him back with equal passion, smiling against his lover’s lips as his hands ran down Yuuri’s spine and gripping his hips, pulling Yuuri closer as Viktor ground his hips against his teasingly.

Yuuri pulled away, breaking the kiss and allowing his lips to travel along Viktor’s sharp jaw, pressing small kisses into the Russian’s skin, travelling down to his previously marked throat.

“Yuu-rii...” Viktor pouted, drumming his fingers on the other’s hips. “Kiss meee!”

“I am kissing you.~” Yuuri snickered against the vibrating skin of Viktor’s throat.

“No, on my face!” Viktor whined childishly, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks and pulling him up until their noses were brushing.

Yuuri smiled, nuzzling his nose against Viktor’s before pecking the other man on the cheek, earning an annoyed huff from the man below him.

“What?” Yuuri asked coyly, raising a brow at Viktor. “You asked me to kiss your face, so I kissed your face.”

“I meant on my lips.” Viktor replied, a mock frown on his face.

“Then you should have been more specific- AH!” Yuuri said, yelping when Viktor sat up and pushed him into the mattress, devouring all words with the insistent press of kiss-bruised lips.

Yuuri groaned into the kiss, reaching up and threading his hand through Viktor’s platinum locks while the other caressed his broad shoulders as he kissed Viktor back lustfully, lips pressing heard against his as Yuuri slid his tongue into Viktor’s mouth.

Viktor gripped Yuuri’s thigh, pulling his leg closer and hooking it over his hip, grinding down into Yuuri, the younger man gasping into the kiss as the hand on Viktor’s shoulder slid down his spine, slipping under the soft, thick cotton of Viktor’s sweatpants, past the elastic of the thong he was wearing and gripping Viktor’s ass, Yuuri pressing his tongue against Viktor’s.

Viktor pulled away, breathing heavily as he broke the kiss to shuck off his sweatpants and underwear hurriedly in one, graceless attempt.

Yuuri couldn’t help but stare at the man before him.

Sure, he has seen Viktor naked before, hell, he’d spent their first official meeting trying not to stare at his cock or the droplets running down Viktor’s chiselled abs, but this was different.

His hair was a mess, eyes hooded and pupils blown, kiss-swollen lips parted as heavy breaths rushed out of his lips, he had deep purple and red marks marring the pale expanse of skin from his neck to his shoulders and a deep flush splashed across his cheeks, running down his neck and onto his chest, his cock flushed and painfully hard against his abdomen.

“Something the matter, Yuuri?” Viktor asked cautiously, crawling towards him.

“N-no! Not at all.” Yuuri stammered, breaking out of his trance.

Viktor gave him an unconvinced look, pulling away and sitting back on his heels.

“Yuuri.”

“It’s fine! Really, there’s nothing wrong.”

“There’s something up and you’re not telling me.” Viktor said firmly, crossing his arms. “Don’t lie to me, Yuuri.”

“It’s nothing! It’s just...” Yuuri felt his face heat up even more as he turned down his head away. “I’ve thought about this for a while, and now it’s happening, I...”

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I? If I am we can stop and I can take care of myse-mph!” Viktor said, his rambling being cut off by a swift kiss to the lips.

“Stop asking that question, I’m fine.” Yuuri breathed before diving back in, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist and pulling him closer, hugging him around the shoulders.

“B-But Yuuri, I-” Viktor stammered as they pulled apart for air.

“Viktor. The only thing I am right now, is incredibly horny.” Yuuri said flatly, pulling Viktor back to him, the Russian wrapping his arms around Yuuri and grinding against the younger man, groaning into the kiss with their cocks came into contact.

Yuuri moaned into the kiss, shivering beneath Viktor and whining as the older man pulled away.

“I need you.” Viktor said lowly, pressing kisses into Yuuri’s neck. “Fuck, Yuuri, I need you. Any way you want me, I need you.”

“Mhm~ fuck me, Vitya~ take me until I can’t anymore~” Yuuri whined lustfully.

Viktor pulled away suddenly, reaching behind him and yanking open a drawer, rooting through it and pulling out a bottle of lube and a condom, turning back to Yuuri, flipping open the bottle cap with his thumb.

“Do you want to prep yourself or do you want me to?”

“I, uh... c-can you?” Yuuri asked quietly, looking away from Viktor. “It’s kinda... always been my, uh, fantasy for you to, Um... y’know.”

Viktor smiled tenderly at Yuuri’s bashfulness, pouring some lube into his hand and slicking up his fingers, moving closer to Yuuri.

“Spread your legs for me.” Viktor purred, restraining a moan as Yuuri parted his legs with ease, exposing himself to the handsome man before him. “Beautiful.” Viktor commented softly in his awe, teasing a finger lightly at the rim of Yuuri’s hole, gently pressing in past the ring of muscle as Yuuri inhaled sharply through his nose, trying to steady his breathing, groaning as Viktor thrust his finger slowly.

Viktor slowly increased the speed and depth of his finger’s thrusts before looking back up at Yuuri, silently asking for consent to add another. Yuuri nodded quickly, head tipping back in a low, throaty moan as Viktor added another, gently scissoring them as his rocked his fingers into Yuuri.

“Hurry up and- mnh!~ put the third one in me already!” He whined, shifting his hips onto Viktor’s fingers.

“Impatient, are we?” Viktor chuckled breathlessly as he thrust a third into Yuuri, kissing Yuuri’s thigh tenderly.

“Yes!~ yes!~ kuso!~ ye-ahh!~ Vitya... want you... need you... so aaaah!~ baaaaaad!~” Yuuri moaned, hands crawling at Viktor’s comforter.

Viktor scissored the three fingers quickly before thrusting his fingers into Yuuri as he sucked a hickey into Yuuri’s thigh, Yuuri suddenly jerking and gripping at the sheets in white-knuckled fists.

Yuuri felt Viktor remove his fingers, sitting up slightly as Viktor reached for the condom, taking the edge between two fingers as Yuuri’s hand closed over his.

“Viktor... wait.” Yuuri said quietly, taking a deep breath. “You’re, uh, clean, right?”

Viktor nodded, a puzzled expression gracing his flushed features.

“Good.” Yuuri said breathlessly as he plucked the foil square out of Viktor’s hand and dropping it on the floor. “Because, fuck, I want to feel you, Vitya.”

Viktor moaned at that, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks and kissing him briefly with a fiery passion, Yuuri grabbing the lube and pouring it over Viktor’s cock, pumping it gently in his hand to make sure the lube was coated liberally and evenly, Viktor moaning at the feeling of Yuuri’s hand over his cock.

Viktor placed his hands onto Yuuri’s thighs, spreading them apart a little more, tugging him a little closer to make sure he was comfortable after asking him a millionth time.

“Yes, I’m fine!” Yuuri insisted, rolling his eyes.

“I’m sorry for asking you so much...” Viktor mumbled quietly. “I know you’re not usually comfortable with things like this immediately, but this is kind of, my, uh... first time doing this with someone I actually care about.”

“You dork.” Yuuri laughed, smiling softly. “You’re worried about me but you’re even more nervous than me.”

“Y-yeah... I guess I am.” Viktor said quietly, laughing gently as he pressed a light kiss on Yuuri’s forehead. “You ready to do this?” He asked, taking Yuuri’s hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly.

“Yeah. I’m ready for this.” Yuuri answered, squeezing Viktor’s hand back.

Viktor nodded, lining himself up with Yuuri’s hole and looking up at Yuuri cautiously before beginning to push the head of his cock into Yuuri’s slicked hole.

“Oh..” Yuuri groaned, brow scrunching and grip on Viktor’s hand tightening.

“Am I hurting you?” Viktor asked quickly, suddenly worried. “I’m hurting you, aren’t I? I’m pulling out-”

“No!” Yuuri said suddenly, cutting Viktor off. “It doesn’t hurt me, it’s just an... unfamiliar feeling. If anything, it feels good.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to be in pain because of me.”

Yuuri squeezed Viktor’s hand, relaxing his body and smiling at his boyfriend.

“I want more, Vitya~” Yuuri purred, mustering up as much Eros as he could. “Don’t hesitate, fill me up with your big, thick, hard cock.”

He could hear Viktor restrain a moan, blush darkening if that was even possible.

“O-okay. But if I’m hurting you don’t hesitate to tell me to stop.” Viktor said solemnly, rocking back slightly before pushing more of himself in.

“Nnnh yess~...” Yuuri groaned, biting his lip. “More, Vitya, give me all of it~...”

“Yuuri, I don’t want to hurt you. You know I’d never forgive myself if I- mmph!~” Viktor said, you silencing him with a kiss, wrapping his legs around Viktor’s waist, pulling Viktor flush against him, causing his cock to become fully sheathed inside Yuuri’s ass.

A loud moan rumbled out of Viktor’s throat, into the kiss as Viktor pulled away from Yuuri, gasping.

“Boyshe Moye, Yuuri~ I... I’m not hurting you or anything, am I?” Viktor asked breathlessly, panting lightly.

“No... I just need a minute to adjust.” Yuuri assured him, placing his hand on Viktor’s broad shoulders, squirming a little. “Mm... I feel so full.~”

“Can I...?”

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Yuuri confirmed, shifting into a more comfortable position, unwrapping his legs from Viktor’s waist. Viktor brought their interlinked hands up to his lips, kissing Yuuri’s knuckles sweetly as he placed his hand next to Yuuri’s head.

He rocked back slowly, pushing back in with a shallow thrust, setting a slow and steady rhythm for the time being.

Yuuri squirmed against him, rocking his hips to meet Viktor’s hesitant thrusts with a shy, rushed roll of his hips.

Viktor leaned down to kiss Yuuri behind the ear lovingly as he picked up the pace, encouraged by the breathy moans slipping from Yuuri’s lips as he squeezed Viktor’s shoulders lightly.

“Mnnh, faster, harder~” Yuuri groaned, biting his lips and rocking his hips against Viktor’s, moaning lewdly when Viktor drew back to the tip, thrusting back into him smoothly.

Yuuri threaded his fingers into the hair at the nape of Viktor’s neck, moaning as Viktor gripped his thigh and pulling it against his side, allowing him to thrust deeper into Yuuri. Yuuri tipped his head back, mewling as Viktor pulled him closer by the hips and breathed soft moans against the juncture between Yuuri’s neck and shoulder, wrapping a hand around Yuuri’s cock and jerking it lightly.

Yuuri threw back his head, moaning loudly at the immense pleasure washing over his system as Viktor stroked him in tandem with the thrusts of his hips.

“Yes!~ yes!~ more!~ you feel so good~” Yuuri whimpered, digging his nails into Viktor’s shoulders, eliciting a throaty moan from the other man as he pulled Yuuri’s hips into his, meeting them mid thrust. “Vitya~ h-hai!~ S-so good!~ ah! ~”

Viktor pressed Yuuri into the bed, thrusting into his sharply and hitting his prostate, the Japanese man tensing and letting out a near scream of pleasure.

“Ah!~ Yes!~ there!~ Riiiight thereeeeee~ mnh~ fuck, yes~” Yuuri mewled, pulling Viktor into a searing kiss.

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s now clammy hand, fumbling for something blindly as he kissed Yuuri, nibbling his lip and fighting with his tongue playfully. Why, Yuuri was so overwhelmed by all the pleasure singing through his veins, he didn’t here a bottle cap open, letting a sniffles yelp into the kiss as he felt a cold liquid on his cock, moaning when Viktor pumped him quickly and messily while he was thrusting in and out of Yuuri.

Suddenly, Viktor pulled out, breaking the kiss and moving away from Yuuri.

“W-what? We’re not done... neither of us have-” Viktor silenced him with a peck on the lips, pushing himself up onto his knees so he looked over Yuuri.

Viktor’s cyan eyes locked with Yuuri’s in a heated stare as he parted the plush, muscular cheeks of his ass, squeezing his eyes shut as he probed around his puckered hole. Viktor’s features scrunched up briefly, his teeth clamping down on a kiss bruised lip in an attempt suppress one of the lewdest moans Yuuri had ever heard, the Japanese man’s eyes widening at the soft squelching noise and subtle shake of Viktor’s body.

“Ga-ah~ der’mo, it has been too long since I last did this..” he heard Viktor groaned under his breath as he shuffled closer to Yuuri.

There was a quiet squelch as Viktor pulled out his fingers, wiping them onto the bedsheets and positioning himself over Yuuri, taking his dripping cock into his hand and positioning it towards his stretched hole, sinking down on it slowly with a long, drawn out moan.

Yuuri could only stare as his cock disappeared inside Viktor inch by inch of his quivering form. The silky slick heat of Viktor’s insides was almost too much. Yuuri felt as though he was going to cum already. It was so hot... and the blessed expression on Viktor’s face along with the deep groan coming from Viktor’s lips, it made his cock stir from within the gorgeous man in his lap.

“I-I’m not hurting you, am I?” Yuuri asked sitting up and staring at Viktor, brow furrowed in concern.

“No,” Viktor grinned breathily, cupping Yuuri’s cheeks and pressing their sweaty foreheads together. “Not one bit.”

“A-Are you sure?” Yuuri stammered, placing his hand on Viktor’s cheek.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my whole life.” Viktor assured him, reaching for the hand on his cheek and grabbing it gently, guiding it down his body to rest on his hip. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you, detka~”

Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s abdomen, pressing down and pushing himself up then dropping down, beginning to slowly work himself over Yuuri’s cock.

“Unnh~ Yuuuuriiiii~ so thick... your cock feels so good~” Viktor whined, moaning when Yuuri sat up and took a nipple in his mouth. “Ah~” Viktor moaned, picking up the pace a little as Yuuri gripped his hips.

Yuuri bit his lip, restraining a moan as he dug his nails into Viktor’s hip in an attempt to keep himself grounded. It was almost too much for Yuuri, the silky tight clench of Viktor’s insides, every practiced roll of the other man’s hips as he rode Yuuri’s cock, moaning in a shameless symphony into Yuuri’s ear as his hot panting breaths danced across the shell of Yuuri’s ear.

“Ah~ mnh yes, fuck shit yes~” Viktor gasped, yelping when Yuuri bent his knees and pressed him feet into the mattress, thrusting up into Viktor and causing the tall Russian to bounce in his lap. “FUCK!~ yes give it me dorogoi, I need your cock~”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s ass, squeezing the plush cheeks as he pulled Viktor down into his lap, moaning as Viktor sealed his lips over his in a bruising kiss.

Wrapping his arms around Viktor, Yuuri pushed him down onto the mattress, swapping their positions. Yuuri pulled away from the kiss, sucking hickeys into Viktor’s neck and collarbone and thrusting into Viktor in rapid, harsh rolls of his hips, pulling Viktor’s leg over his shoulder and thrusting deeply into Viktor, the man below him jolting with a broken scream.

“YUURI!~” Viktor screamed, body jolting as he reached up and dug his nails into Yuuri’s shoulders. “Bylad, fuck, right there~”

“Here?” Yuuri husked, gripping Viktor by the hips and thrusting into the same spot, Viktor crying out again. “Mnnh fuckk~ That is definitely the right spot, isn’t it, Vitya?” Yuuri groaned as he ground into Viktor’s prostate, causing the man to jerk beneath him.

“Cyka Byat!~ yes yes right there!~”

Yuuri gripped the thigh brushing his side and brought it up over his other shoulder, thrusting to Viktor’s clenching insides. Yuuri inhaled deeply, trying to steady his breathing as his grip on Viktor’s hip tightened. He wasn’t going to last much longer, he knew that, but he could at least try and outlast Viktor.

“Vityaaah!~ God, you feel so fucking good, wrapped so tight around my cock~” Yuuri moaned a Viktor countered his thrusts by snapping his hips up to meet him halfway.

Viktor crossed his ankles behind Yuuri’s neck, pulling Yuuri down into a kiss and unlatching his tight grip on Yuuri’s shoulders you cup his cheeks needily, whimpering into the kiss as Yuuri fucked into him rapidly, Viktor jolting with each thrust.

“Y-Yuuri... aaAH Yuuri, dorogoi, I won’t be able to last much long- ah!~ Der’Mo YuuURII!~” Viktor gasped as they pulled apart for air, fingers threading into the sweaty charcoal tendrils at the nape of Yuuri’s neck, his long legs shaking against Yuuri’s back. “Yebat!~ Da, Yuuri, tak khorosho!~” Viktor cried, throwing back his head and moaning wantonly.

“Vitya... I, ah~ I love you...” Yuuri breathed, removing his hands from Viktor’s hips and bracing them either side of Viktor’s head to brace himself as he began to pound into Viktor, the man below him nearly screaming at the onslaught of pleasure.

The fast paced beat of skin slapping against skin filled the air, accompanied by Viktor’s loud moans and screams of pleasure and Yuuri’s gasping, panting breaths as Viktor clawed at his back.

“Y-Yuuri, Yuuri, YUURI!~” Viktor screamed, back arching and hips buckling as his legs shook as he came, clenching down on Yuuri as white ropes of cum spurted onto his abdomen, some even reaching his chest.

Yuuri came a few short thrusts later, back arching and head thrown back as he cried out.

“VIIIKTOR!~” He cried, cumming into Viktor’s spent body, pulling out and collapsing beside his lover, panting heavily.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breaths as they came down from their high.

“Oh my god...” Viktor murmured softly.

“Yeah.” Yuuri mumbled, grinning.

“That was...”

“Intense.”

“Uh-huh. And that was just the first time.”

“Yup.”

“I swear to God Yuuri, you are going to be the death of me.” Viktor grinned, looking at the exhausted Japanese man beside him.

“What?” Yuuri chuckled, smirking. “You too old for this? Are you gonna have a heart attack?”

“Come here you!” Viktor laughed, pulling Yuuri into a tight hug.

“No you’re gonna ruin my stockings!” Yuuri whined, trying to pull away from Viktor’s strong arms.

“Ah. We wouldn’t want that, would we? You look way to good in those for us to ruin them.”

“If we’re cuddling then you need to clean up, I am not hugging you while you’re covered in cum.” Yuuri said sternly, sitting up to peel off his stocking. “Fuck I didn’t bring my contacts case.” He cursed quietly.

“You’re wearing contacts?” Viktor asked as he reached for a tissue to clean himself up.

“Phichit said it would be a good idea.” Yuuri said without thinking.

“Phichit said that? Was he giving you advice?” Viktor asked, throwing away the tissue and climbing under the comforter.

Yuuri’s cheeks reddened.

“Uh... Yes? I was having trouble with seducing you and he called me so I thought why not ask for help.”

“There’s nothing wrong with it, I’m just a little surprised. He seems so...”

“Innocent. Yeah, do not be fooled, that boy can be dirty.” Yuuri said, climbing into bed with Viktor.

“So did he suggest for you to do this?” Viktor asked, tucking a stray lock of hair behind Yuuri’s ear.

“Not exactly. He told me to call Christophe to check if he knew you had any kinks-”

“Wait a second, you called Chris?” Viktor asked, paling slightly.

“Um... Yes? Is that a bad thing?”

“Oh god he’s going to call me any second-” Viktor groaned, his phone ringing on the nightstand behind him. “Perfect timing.” Viktor deadpan new, reaching for his phone. “Please, please don’t be a video call- son of a bitch it is.” He grimaced, staring distastefully at the screen. “I just want enjoy post coital cuddles with my boyfriend leave us aloneee.” Viktor whined, frowning.

“You don’t have to answer it.” Yuuri sighed, snuggling closer to Viktor.

“If I don’t he will be calling all night.” Viktor replied, answering the call. “Go away.” He said flatly, trying his best to glare at the screen.

“Aw come on! I just wanted to check whether you got laid, no need to be an ass about it.” Came the off handed tone of Christophe on the other end.

“It’s 3am, please just leave us alone.” Viktor sighed, rolling his eyes.

“US?!” Christophe shrieked with glee.

Yuuri groaned into Viktor’s chest nuzzling closer.

“Hii Yuuri~” Christophe cooed on the other end. Yuuri stared at the Swiss man blearily on the screen.

“Mn.” Yuuri grunted, shifting to lie flat on Viktor’s chest.

“How does it feel to lose your V card, Yuuri?” Christophe hummed, waggling his eyebrows at Yuuri. “How does it feel to have been ploughed by Viktor Nikiforov?”

“Actually I did most of the ploughing.” Yuuri mumbled sleepily, flinching when his ears were assaulted by loud screaming.

“Christophe. Retourner te coucher. Il est trop tôt.” Came a tired sigh on the other end.

“Marc, c’est onze heures de main. Ce n’est pas trop tôt.” Christophe called over his shoulder. “Sorry. Someone isn’t a morning person today.”

“Please just let me sleep.” Viktor sighed, rubbing his eyes.

“Fine, fine. Sleep well.” Christophe said dismissively, ending the call.

“Sorry about Chris...” Viktor murmured sleepily, turning off his phone and setting it down on the nightstand, kissing the top of Yuuri’s head.

“S’okay.” Yuuri mumbled as Viktor slide back into bed and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, hugging him close.

“I love you, Yuuri.” Viktor sighed, kissing Yuuri’s cheek.

“I love you too, Vitya.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably sleep. It's nearly seriousfangirl97'a birthday so expect more smut
> 
> Tumblr:
> 
> NerdQueensBlogBitches.tumblr.com


End file.
